Magical Mirror
by Senkou-No-Maihime
Summary: Mary Kozukara, a princess who was forced to hid at the attic to keep her safe from the person who want to take over the kingdom. One day, in an old mirror, a boy suddenly reflected from it. (MY interpretation and SetoMary Version of Kagamine Rin and Len's Song: Magical Mirror and Mirror's Magic.)
1. Prologue

"Mary, you have to follow what he teaches you. " Shion said.

"But I'm too young to be a queen." Mary pouted and removed the books above her head. She have been walking back and forth with these books on her head.

"Just in case something bad happen to me, you know how to rule the kingdom."

"Don't say that mother. Nothing bad will happen to you as long as I'm here to protect you !. " Mary said.

"Why thank you. But in order to protect me, you should follow your teacher first."

"Fine." Mary puffed her cheeks.

"Now princess, let's try balancing with the crown_-_" the instructor was going to put the crown on Mary's head, but they were surprised when a dagger suddenly hit the crown, causing it to be pinned at the wall.

"Kenjirou!? What are you doing? You nearly hit my daughter !." Shion asked angrily.

"The princess is _too young _to be a queen. " Kenjirou said.

"So what?!" Shion asked.

"Since my country and your country are small, I'll be the king. Then, we can rule both countries together."

"What_-_"

"There's no way mother will marry someone like you !." Mary shouted.

"Shut up brat." Kenjirou threw another dagger at Mary. It didn't hit her, but it slashed her cheeks.

"Mary !."

"You traitor." Shion glared at him.

"Capture the Queen and the Princess !" Kenjirou ordered. His servants ran towards them.

"Mary !." Shion grabbed Mary's hand and ran towards the door.

When they reached the door, a carriage was waiting there.

"Princess ! " A butler grabbed Mary's hand and pulled her inside the carriage.

"But how about Mother?!" Mary asked.

"Listen Mary, I have to stay here and protect the kingdom. You have to go to another place to hide." Shion said, touching Mary's face.

"Why?. " Mary cried.

"As long as you're alive, they can't take over this kingdom. Stay there and wait for me !" Shion said.

"But !"

Shion closed the carriage. And it ran fast.

"I'm sorry, Mary." She whisphered.

"There you are." Kenjirou said. The guards tied her hands.

"Your plan won't suceed. As long as Mary's alive, you won't be able to take over this country." Shion said angrily.

"Then I'll find her. It's easy."

"You won't be able to find her. "

"I told you, it's easy. She'll be alone, so she'll come back."

"She won't be alone. She'll meet someone...in that room." Shion whisphered as she was put in a cell.

* * *

A/N:

It was supposed to be a One-shot but nah. And it won't slow down the update of the MCA X FT.. XD


	2. Chapter 1

"Mother." Mary cried.

"Don't worry princess, you'll see her again." The butler tried to comfort her.

"We're here !" The man that was driving shouted. It wasn't that far from the castle.

"Wear this." The butler gave Mary a coat with a hood on.

Theytgot off the carriage.

Mary looked at the house infront of her. It's not as big as the castle, just average. The house is color pink, her favorite color.

"Uhm. Why are we here?" Mary looked up to the butler since he's taller.

"You'll hide here, princess." He knocked at the door.

"Oh-" Mary said with a sad expression..

"Who is it- Oh ! Princess?" A middle aged woman around 50-60, came out of the house and hugged Mary tightly. She have long wavy black hair that reaches her feet tied with a red ribbon. She looks young.

After that, the woman let them inside her house. Mary sat at one of the couches.

"Then, I'll get going." The butler bowed and headed for the door.

"Wait ! You're leaving!?" Mary asked the butler.

"Yes. It's okay. She'll take care of you. " he then walked outside.

"I've heard what happened at the castle. The queen contacted me." She spoke. Mary kept silent.

'Why did they entrusted me to this stranger?. I don't even know her.' Mary thought.

The woman sighed.

"My name is Azami. Don't be scared. I won't hand you to them." She lifted Mary's face gently.

"What happened to your cheek?. It's bleeding." She tilted her head gently.

"It's just a slash-It's nothing." Mary turned around and covered her cheek.

"Wait here. I'll go get some band aids and alcohol." The woman stood up and walked to the stairs.

Mary looked around the house. There are pictures placed in tables while some are hanging in the wall.

Until one picture caught her eye.

'It's so familiar, I think I've seen this in the palace before.' Mary thought.

"Here, let's treat your wound-"

"Uhm.. Who's this?" Mary pointed at the little girl on the picture. The woman looked nervous at first, but she answered.

"That's my daughter, why?"

"Eh.. Uhm.. It's just that I've seen that picture in the castle before." Mary said.

"Fate sure is tricky, huh." She mumbled.

"Uhm.. Did you say something... uh.." Mary asked.

"What- It's nothing. Just call me grandma or grandmother, 'kay?" she said as she treated my wound.

"Okay."

* * *

- At the castle -

"Sir, we can't trace the location of that carriage." A guard reported.

"Search every house in this country ! Find that damn princess and bring her here !" Kenjirou ordered angrily.

"Y-Yes sir !" The guards said and ran outside.

"Just you wait Mary. I'll find you and kill you in front of your mother."

* * *

》Next Day《

"Mary! Mary wake up !." Azami shook Mary who was sleeping.

"hmm? What is it?" Mary opened her eyes.

"Hide quick !" Azami pulled her downstairs.

"What? Why?" Mary asked

"They'll inspect here too. Be quiet."

Azami led her to the storage room.

"Wha-"

"Wait for my signal. I'll tell you if they're gone." She pushed her inside and threw her the key and locked the door.

*knock*

"W-Who is it?" Azami yelled.

"It's from the royal army." A man spoke. Azami opened the door.

"What do you guys want? " Azami sighed.

"Sorry to interrupt, we were asked to inspect every house here on the kingdom." Another man said.

"What for ? The princess ?"

"Yes. " The two of them said.

"She's not here. Go and inspect."

The two of them went inside and inspected every room until they reached the storage.

"Can you open this up ? It's locked." One of the guard said.

"Eh. Oh. You see, I lost the key a long time ago. When my daughter was still young, she locked it and lost the key." Azami lied.

"Oh. Then we should get going." Both of them said.

"Okay." Azami led them to the door. She closed it and they went back to the castle.

"Do you really think I'll hand my granddaughter over ?"


	3. Chapter 2

"Mary, you can go out now." Azami knocked.

Mary opened the door. She looked up to Azami.

"Phew. That was close" Azami said. She noticed Mary staring at her with a confused look in her face.

"What's wrong ?." Azami bent down to Mary's height.

"Why... Why didn't you handed me over ? " Mary asked.

"Because-"

"I ...want to go back to the palace..." Mary said.

"Mary... You can't." Azami said.

"Why ?. I promised mother that I will protect her, yet I'm hiding here. " Mary started to cry.

"Listen Mary, hiding here is the only way to protect your mother. If they caught you, they'll kill you along with your mother. " Azami grabbed Mary's shoulder then hugged her.

"But -"

Azami broke the hug then told her.

"If you want to protect your mother, you have to hide."

"Okay."

"Follow me." Azami stood up and held Mary's hand.

* * *

"What are we doing here ?"

"We're going to cut your hair."

They're in the attic, Mary is sitting on a chair, behind her is Azami and a huge mirror.

Azami started cutting Mary's long hair. After an hour, she's done. Azami told Mary to face the mirror.

"I...look different." Mary mumbled. She put her hand against the mirror, still amazed.

Her hair isn't short, it's just average length at the middle of her back.

"Now no one can recognize you easily." Azami smiled.

"Does this mean I can go out now?" Mary asked. Azami let out an 'eh?' .

"You said no one can recognize me, so-"

"Yes. You can go out, and No you can't go back to the castle." Azami said.

Mary nodded. She glanced at the huge mirror and something caught her attention.

"huh?" Mary turned around and faced the mirror.

"What is it ?" Azami asked.

"Oh, it's nothing.. I just thought I saw a boy or something." Mary said.

"It must be your imagination." Azami said and patted her head.

"I guess so."

'I swear I saw a boy, he looked at me for a moment then he ran' Mary thought.

She took a glance at the mirror before leaving and when she got out, a boy appeared and smiled.

* * *

"Grandmother." Mary asked. Azami was shocked that she called her that, even though Azami's the one who told her to call her grandmother.

"Hm ?"

"Can I go out ? I want to walk around the town a bit." Mary asked.

Azami got up and took the coat that was hanging at the back of the door.

"You can, but wear this and put the hood on. Also, don't come home late ! " Azami gave her the coat. Mary chuckled.

"Okay, Grandma." Mary wore the coat then left.

* * *

"I'll have some of these too." Mary picked some of the apples then paid the girl.

"You look familiar." The girl who was selling said.

"E-eh?." Mary tried to hide her face.

The girl have a short orange hair, some of her hair was tied into a side ponytail.

"You... You're the princess, right?" She moved her face a bit closer to see Mary's face clearly.

"Wh-What are you saying? I - "

"It's alright. I won't tell anyone, especially now that they're looking for you." The girl said. Mary kept quiet.

"Look." the girl showed Mary a poster.

Inside it was a picture of Mary and something written below.

"Wanted: Princess Mary Kozukara. 12 years old. Price: 200,000 000 000 jewels."

"See ?. That's why, you have to be more careful walking around the town. I won't tell them that I saw you. " The girl said. Mary nodded. The girl put the poster down.

" I have to go now. Oh by the way, what's your name ? " Mary asked.

"Oh yeah.. I'm Momo.. Momo Kisaragi ." Momo said.

" Nice to meet you, Momo ." Mary smiled . Momo captivated by it then after a few seconds, she smiled back.

"Nice to meet you too ! . Bye bye !"

* * *

"What did you do ?"

"I'm sorry."

"You can't get it back the way it was before ?"

"I can't . But I promise to return everything to her as soon as we met."

"Please return the balance of events."

"I'm sorry."


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

** Hey ! So I decided to update it. Even though I thought no one is reading..xD..**** I also changed my way of writing.. **

* * *

「Mary's POV」

It's been 2 months since that incident and I'm still hiding here..

Grandma taught me how to cook, do the laundry, and many more things I didn't know or do as a _princess._

_Princess._

That word seem to tug my heart. It still hurts. Leaving my mother to the hands of the enemy and hiding here. Grandma and Momo said that hiding here was _the only way _to protect mother_-_and the kingdom.

I don't understand it at all !

Or maybe,

_I don't want to understand._

"Mary ? Are you alright?" Grandmother said, snapping me back to reality.

"Eh? Uhm. Sorry, I'm fine." I sat down at the couch, facing her.

"Momo said she'll be coming over today too." She said.

I smiled.

I told her to come over here and get my plans on action. Momo and I became good friends. She would often visit me here and play the with me whole day. She was my first friend. She kept my identity a secret from others . Sometimes we would go outside to explore the town with me wearing a hood to hide my face because they're still hunting me down.

* * *

It was already 3 p.m when she arrived.

"Let's go? " Momo asked.

"Okay." I put the hood on.

"You're going outside?" Grandma asked. I nodded.

"Just a little stroll at the town. We'll be back soon" I said while reaching the door knob.

"Just don't come home late_-_and don't go to the castle ! " She yelled.

"Got it !" I yelled back.

_I'm sorry Grandma. I really want to see her again. Just a glimpse of her face is fine for me then we'll go home._

Momo and I walked down the streets of the town, we were in a dark alley, she doesn't know my plan too. I could feel the guilt already. I'm gonna get her in trouble if Grandma finds out about my plan. But still_-_

_"_So, where are we heading ?" Momo asked me. I stopped walking, so did she. I turned to face her.

"Momo... Can I ask you a favor? "

* * *

"No !" Momo shouted.

I knew it. She'll refuse.

"Pleas_-_" I was cut off by her shout. Again.

"No ! I won't let you ! It's dangerous for both of us ! You know that they're hunting you down and who knows what they'll do if they caught_-_"

"Please. I just want to see my mother. You know how it feels, right? "

I know she knows what I feel. Her mother passed away along with her father when she was young, her older brother is the only one who's looking after her. She doesn't remember her parents.

Momo glared at me. It's rare for her to glare at people like that.

"I-If you don't want to, I'll just go there on my own." I was about to walk away when she grabbed my wrist.

"I'll...go with you.. I'll be in trouble either way. "

* * *

"Ow !"

"Shh ! Be quiet."

"Ouch ! My foot_-_"

We're here behind the bushes near the entrance of the palace. The two guards went inside for a bit, we took that opportunity to go inside. Carefully, we walked around the castle. We had our hoods on so no one could see our faces clearly.

" Where excactly are we going to find your mothe_-_I mean, the Queen? " Momo asked.

"I don't know. Let's go to the study room first." I said.

Momo followed me silently, she was a few steps behind me so I have to look back every minute to know if she's still with me.

I stopped in front of a two large half opened doors.

"We're here_._" I turned around to face Momo, who was trying to tie her shoe lace.

I was about to open the door fully, when I heard someone talking inside.

_"It's already two months and you still haven't found that damn princess?!" _A man's angry voice shouted. It's Kenjirou, I knew it.

_"B-but sir ! We've already searched the whole country !" _Another voice said.

"_I'm getting impatient ! _"

I was about to walk away when I heard what the soldier said next.

_"T-though we found a suspicious house in the town."_

_"Whose house?!"_

_"The house of the former Queen, Azami. And it seems that the villangers knew that the princess is in their town. They're hiding her."_

Queen? What?..

I tried to listen harder.

"_That old woman. I should have known ! Burn the whole town tonight ! find the princess!__"_

I gasp. No ! They're going to kill innocent lives !

I took a step backwards, that's when I bumped into a person behind me, causing my hood to fall. I turned around nervously.

"Well, long time no see, _princess._"

* * *

**"**Let. Me. Go !" Someone yelled

I turned to look behind the tall man infront of me.

It was Momo, she was trying to free herself from the guard. They're not that far from us.

I ran past the guard in front of me by pushing him aside when he let his guard down and headed to where Momo is.

I tried to pull her hand but the guard was pulling her other hand, so I kicked his *toot* then he let Momo go and lie on the floor, suffering from pain. I took her hand and started running because the guard I pushed before was chasing after us.

We haven't gotten far when I heard a loud bang that echoed throughout the castle. I heard Momo scream and she let my hand go so I stopped running and turned to her.

It was a terrifying sight.

The loud bang earlier was from a gun, Momo was shot right in the chest and was now lying on the ground, bathing in her own blood. I looked at the person who shot her.

It was Kenjirou.

He was holding a gun with a grin on his face. My whole body shook. I felt my cheeks getting wet.

Am I crying?

"M...Mar...y"

I looked at Momo, she was forcing herself to talk.

"R...un"

"B-but !" I said.

"Capture her ! " Kenjirou shouted, more guards started running towards me.

"I'll be fine... Please... live...for the kingdom... for your mother... for everyone."

I shook my head hard.

She smiled at me then she closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said as I ran towards the exit.

_It's all my fault._

_I killed her._

_I killed my first friend._

* * *

_**A/N:**_  
_**Please don't kill me for doing this**__**-**_

_**REview please?**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**"Happiness is like a butterfly, the more you chase it, the more it eludes you."**_

* * *

"What did you do?! " Shion yelled while gripping the bars in her cell.

"Just a little burning. Ah, the screaming of the villagers still ring on my ears" Kenjirou smirked

"Monster." Shion glared at him.

"And guess who I saw earlier? " He grinned. He bent down to her level and cupped Shion's cheeks through the cell, she then spit at him.

"Don't you dare touch Mary."

"Mary ?" Kenjirou chuckled, wiped his face then stood up.

"I'm not talking about Mary, though I saw her at the castle earlier but she escaped. " he took something from his pocket then threw it inside Shion's cell.

"Anyways, I found that picture in a house. It might give you a clue about who am I talking about." He smirked then walked away.

Shion looked at the picture, it's edges were burnt but she can clearly see the face of the person in the photo. It's her. A younger her. There was another person in the picture that was hugging her, but it was torn off or rather...burnt.

"No..." Shion's tears started to fall from her eyes to the ground.

"Why her..."

* * *

-Mary's POV-

I woke up. I'm inside a cave not that far from the castle. I didn't made it back to the village yesterday because it's already dark and I'm already worn out because of what happened yesterday.

Maybe I should head back now. Grandma will be worried.

Come to think of it. How should I even explain to Shintaro on what happened to Momo?

"I killed her ?"

"Sorry ..because of my plan, she was killed?"

Seriously, I don't know anymore.

* * *

I went outside the cave then put my hood on. I started walking towards the village, ignoring the pain from my feet. It was injured during my escape from the castle.

As I approach the town, I could smell a very strong scent of blood and smoke already. I gulped. I have a very bad feeling about this.

And I was right.

As I enter the town, I was greeted by a pile of dead and burnt bodies of the villagers by the fountain.

The water flowing out of the fountain was red. I took a closer look it was-

Blood.

"H-How... how heartless." I fell down on my knees clutching a piece of paper in my hand.

_'Dear Princess,_

_Love my second gift for you? Yes. Second. The first one was the girl you were with earlier. Don't worry, there'll be another one. Oh and I didn't kill them, you did. If only you didn't act so stubborn and surrendered instead, this won't happen._

_-Kenjirou'_

That was what written in the paper I found at the fountain. He even used blood not pen to write that letter.

I gather all my strength to stand up. I should find grandmother.

Please ...

she survived.. right ?

* * *

I was walking around the town, everything is burnt. I stopped infront of our house — Azami's house.

I went inside the house. It was burnt too, except for one room-

The attic.

I was about to go upstairs to check the attic when something caught my eyes. I turned around and walked towards that thing.

As I walked closer, I saw a picture of Azami and picked it up. The edges were burnt and it was only half of the picture.

I tried to search for the other half but I failed so I just put it on my pocket .

I took a step towards the burnt stairs slowly and carefully because it might fall.

As I took another step upwards, I heard a crackling sound from the stairs.

I was about to take another step so that I won't fall down if the stairs crumble down but the exact opposite thing happened.

The stairs that I was standing on, started crumbling, then everything went black

* * *

I woke up just to find myself in the attic, I tried to stand up but I can't move my legs.

I didn't give up. I tried to stand up again but I can't.

"It's no use. You can't stand up." I heard a voice said. I looked up to the huge mirror infront of me.

A boy around my age was there, staring right back at me. He's inside the mirror.

A ghost? An illusion? Great, I am now seeing things like this.

But instead of asking him who is he and how did he get inside the mirror, this was the first question that escaped my lips.

"W-What do you mean I can't stand up? What happened?"

I heard him sighed.

"You fell from the stairs three days ago. I brought you here at the attic using my magic. I'm guessing that your lower part of the body got paralyzed." He explained.

Wait. Three days ago? So I was unconcious for three days?

"Did you just say you brought me here using...magic?" I asked him. He nodded .

"T-Then you're a —"

He smiled widely at me.

"I'm a magician."

* * *

A/N:

Heyyy ! Sorry, I was busy and we have exams today so I hope you like it!


End file.
